Call centers are used to provide, among other services, customer support, technical support, and product/service ordering services to callers. Call center customer service representatives (CSRs) may handle on the order of ten to twenty thousand calls per year, or thirty to sixty calls per day. Moreover, content of each call that a CSR answers is repeated in all or most call center calls.